The present invention relates to an electrical connection member for connecting two objects to be connected by means of a flexible film having contact points.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H06-76876 (Patent Publication 1) discloses a connector in which fine parallel line patterns having conductivity are formed on a film surface.
This connector is formed by folding a film so as to sandwich a plate-shaped rubber-like elastic body with the conductive patterns exposed outside, and fixing the rubber-like elastic body to the film. The connector is interposed between two objects to be connected and the objects to be connected are pressed against the connector, whereby connection is established between the patterns on the film and the objects to be connected.
If any of the objects to be connected is warped or deformed, however, the connector described in Patent Publication 1 is not able to follow the warpage or deformation.
Accordingly, the connector will sometimes not be able to obtain enough force required for contact, inducing a problem of instable contact state.
If the film and the rubber-like elastic body are assembled together in the condition where they are positionally misaligned with each other, the connector will not be able to obtain enough force required for contact, inducing a problem of instable contact state.
Further, when a product to be produced has conductive patterns having different intervals in the pitch direction from those of the rubber-like elastic body, a molding die is required for each pitch to form a rubber-like elastic body, leading to a problem of increased production man-hours and cost.